


The Answer

by wanttoflyhigh



Category: Tales of Phantasia
Genre: Action, Comedy, Corruption, Courtroom Drama, Crime, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Law firms, Lawyers, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanttoflyhigh/pseuds/wanttoflyhigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is the answer to the question one must seek in the heart of conflict? Is it to subscribe to what is easy to think or is it to discover that there is more than one path to take to reach your destination? If there is a way for this to be discovered, Cless has to find out which way he will take can provide him the results he truly seeks, that are even unbeknownst to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Answer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I got inspired to try my hand at doing a sort of thing with an Ace Attorney feel because I did already try something and this was another test I suppose... it's probably still not too great but I tried my best. Not very romancey because reasons and it's more like a romantic friendship this time I suppose with my OTP lol. Well I hope you enjoy it and Merry Christmas, everyone! ^-^

10:01 am, December 25th, Midgard, on the ship Aska

 

A man with blond hair had finished tailing a man who had reportedly threatened to blow up the ship unless he come and meet him himself. Said blond knew that the other man was making a mistake and severely underestimated him. The blond then found that he was led into the engine room, and took a look around. He began to check every square inch before sensing that the man was no longer in the room... his presence just disappeared.

 

An explosion then happened.

 

...

 

The year of today was 2035 and today a young man was finally going to take on his case in the very modern and futuristic time. Unlike some people, he knew plenty of rigid discipline except when he was coming to his temper...but he was working on that. After all he had a very important job to do, after he had gotten up early to do some sparring in the virtual reality battle simulator. He was a member of those who made up that which served to find justice in its purest form, when in court.

 

Cless Alvein had just become an attorney, although he surely did not have his own office, serving under the head attorney, a mysterious white-haired man who had been there to help him go through cases with assistance. But from what he understood it would be his own first case where he was going to be defending someone by himself. He knew he was ready. He was ready for just about anything!

 

After getting ready and looking in the mirror... he looked great, except for that one scar from the case where a Prosecutor came at him with a knife when his mentor defeated them soundly.

...

 

Office, Day 1, 9:00 AM

 

Cless wasn’t ready for this.

 

His career had already ended even before it really began... his first case was going to be defending the Prince from Derris Kharlan, a young man by the name of Dhaos. Cless wasn’t a stranger towards the public relations of planets Aselia and Derris Kharlan. After that recent incident, strong ties were broken pretty easily and it had almost escalated to an all-out war. Thankfully, such a thing didn’t happen.

 

However, according to this report, it looked like it did again. Or rather, what was written on the case file. It detailed how Dhaos was being charged with more than 1,000 counts of murder, and of course genocide, considering that all the victims dead were humans from Aselia. So... he was stuck with defending a war criminal? That’s what it looked like to him, and he just pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

At that moment though, Cless received a text from his best friend.

 

‘Heard you got stuck with the details of that awful case as a defender for that bastard. You have my condolences already.’

 

He whips out a cellphone text and replies with,

 

‘Don’t be singing the swan song yet. I think I might completely douse the offensive.’

 

Cless sighed. Who was he kidding? It’s probably obvious what’s going to happen here. He saw that there was a lot of mentioning of at least 5 eye witnesses, along with a ‘massive amount of evidence stacked against the defendant’.

 

Oh well, he’ll look into the last bit later. He should at least meet with his client.

 

The white-haired man, his senior in defending, said, “I can see the hopeless look on your face, however you’re not just a hopeless attorney. I know if it’s anyone who can achieve victory, it is you.”

 

Cless gave him a look. “You’re just saying that now to try to cheer me up but will know what happen anyway. Argh, just nevermind, thanks anyway I guess.”

 

...

 

Holding Cell, Thor (name of Jail), 10:00 AM

 

Cless came into the cell and saw that there was the man, once he closed the door behind him. He had never seen anyone from Derris Kharlan before, including the royalty, but he had remembered being told in history class that they were ‘as ugly as sin’. Clearly that had been a flat out lie.

 

 

Cless continued to stare at the man in awe, and the strange clothing he wore, as opposed to the normalish wear people adorned these days. Or rather just straight-up plain clothing. It definitely looked different compared to what he had seen normally, pretty much. He came closer to the man named Dhaos, who didn’t even sit on the temporary bed or anywhere else. The taller blond seemed to stand far away, in the corner.

 

The younger blond said, “Hey there. So, you’re the--”

 

Dhaos curtly cuts him off, “You would do well to not call myself The Demon Prince, if that’s what you’re about to say.”

 

Cless frowns and replies, “Hey, who said I was going to say anything like that?! Anyway--”

 

The other blond cuts him off again, “--Every human I have met so far bar one has been insufferable, condescending, and insulting. It is just what I expect by now. And do not bother with your needless questions. I have already figured out everything that is working in that tiny human brain of yours. Since I have, I’m already going to plead guilty to the charges.

 

It’s hardly worth a trial in a human’s court, but if it’d prevent another war from occurring, one we cannot afford, then it is a worthy sacrifice. One life for the good of many.”

 

The defense attorney rose an eyebrow. Just as he thought, the demon-- er the prince really did do it, right? Although he was wondering why he would cause so much trouble and then willingly give himself in. “So...why did you do it?”

 

Dhaos scoffed. “Humans are pathetic creatures, especially those who are from your world. Once before my father sacrificed himself for you all and instead a war was started 100 years ago due to your leadership taking it as an opportunity to ‘move in’ and conquer instead of making a stronger allegiance. After 50 years of war, we came to a temporary ‘truce’ and alliance. This is all in your history books-- it is no secret. However the tale is twisted in those books, and you who could not hope of ever seeing through a labyrinth of twists as well as deceit have no place here.

 

Minus the fact that you’d never believe a word I’d say.”

 

Cless listened to what he said, and for some reason, something struck him. The ‘thing’ that was missing from what Dhaos said. So the blond said, “You didn’t answer my question.”

 

Dhaos seemed to raise an eyebrow, but didn’t seem to respond to Cless’ words. This made the blond press on, saying, “So, what? Are you the type that likes the motive to be hidden or something? That’s not really worth it in the end, you know. They’re just going to execute you.”

 

The Prince looked unimpressed along with some other vaguely unreadable expression, replying, “... I had thought perhaps you noticed something. I was wrong, and see that humans are still as blind and foolish as ever. It truly is ... the end, isn’t it?”

 

Cless huffed and shot back, “Well you’ve already entered the plea bargain or whatever, so that should make it quick. I guess there’s not really much to talk about. And if you really regret it you shouldn’t have done it in the first place. Anyway, bye.”

 

Dhaos didn’t even say anything in response, and he just closed his eyes, resigning himself to his fate. Cless took that as a chance to leave and sighed to himself. Time to head back to the courtroom lounge.

 

...

 

Courtroom Lounge, Day 1, 11:30 AM

 

Cless was walking before he felt someone suddenly jump at him, and there the person was. It was some blond-haired female with a nice smile on her face. She said, “Hello. Are you Cless Alvein, you know, the defense attorney?”

 

The blond attorney, after calming down from being surprised, he grinned sheepishly, and replied, “Yeah I am but with the evidence mounted against Dhaos and the fact that he’s pleading guilty, the case and trial will be over before you know it!”

 

The blond-haired female blinked a few times, as if she steadily digested the information, before the smile from her face suddenly dropped. She took out the pink bow in her hair and then seemed to easily take off the pink clothing, revealing a black shirt and pants with boots. She suddenly looked ten times menacing, especially with that right hand of hers that seemed all metal. She slammed a fist into her metal palm and didn’t seem to even flinch.“ _What the hell did you just say_?!”

 

Cless was scrambling his brain trying to figure out what happened and why she’s so mad. “Er, I, uh... I mean...”

 

The blond woman gave him a death glare. “ _HUH_?!”

 

Cless sighed and said, “Alright, that’s enough out of you! I don’t know your problem but the guy’s guilty and I can’t do anything about that!!”

 

Wrong answer.

 

“Wait...what are you doing, don’t--grahhh!!”

 

...

 

Holding Cell, Thor, 12:12 PM

 

Cless found himself back in here with a happy looking blond haired girl in a pink dress and her hair pinned up by a bow... but he certainly knew better from the encounter earlier. He was so screwed right now-- right now he has a defendant who is obviously guilty and some friend of his that believes he’s completely innocent. And who will likely end him if he doesn’t somehow prove Dhaos’ innocence. He suddenly wishes he was back to being just a paralegal all over again... life was much easier.

 

Dhaos was facing the both of them, but the expression changed to surprise when Cless supposed he saw the woman with him. “...”

 

The girl stepped forward and asked, “Dhaos... it’s been awhile. I was kind of worried about you. The lawyer they gave you-- is he alright?”

 

The blond-haired prince sighed. “...He is utterly useless. He still cannot tell from the truth that is shaded in darkness from the light.”

 

A vein popped on Cless’ forehead as he clenched a fist. “I can tell everything just fine from what I’m seeing, thanks!”

 

The girl whipped around to face him, saying, “I may be human like you, but you’re embarrassing me. If only I were older, I could defend Dhaos myself, but... I can’t...”

 

Dhaos shook his head. “I am prepared for what will happen. Regardless of the verdict, you and my people will be safe. That is all that matters.”

 

The female shook her head violently. “No! That’s not everything! It’s not fair! You didn’t do it-- you didn’t! And no one even believes you!!!”

 

The prince went quiet for a moment, before he said, looking sad, “... There is something I must tell you. Winona, I certainly did kill, that is without question. You gain no more from lingering around here with this man in such an unsightly place. Now, go.”

 

Winona shouted, “Why are you saying these things?!”

 

Cless interceded finally, putting a hand on her shoulder and saying, “Uh, we really should go though. Visiting hours are almost up and he has a point. Obviously he did it.”

The blond girl suddenly went silent, and looked like she was about to cry. Cless was about to say something to try to comfort her when she whipped around completely, murder in her eyes as all he remembered next is a fist meeting his face. “Don’t touch me...!!!”

 

...

 

Courtroom Lounge, Day 1, 1:11 PM

 

Cless groaned, after waking up, and finding he was here, lying on some random bench. He rubbed the side of his face, wondering how a young lady of all people could even hit like that. Wait, she totally used her metal fist, didn’t she? Now that he blinked completely though, he saw Winona was still standing there and she said blankly, “You know he’s royalty, right? If you succeed in defending him, you’d be filthy rich because even he’d award you of a lot of money!”

 

The blond replied, frowning, “Look, even if he’s royalty, it’s precisely that reason why I can’t let that affect my judgment. People in his class always get away with stuff like this, so it’s nice to see some reverse for change. If I fought for him and he’s guilty, that’d make me evil too.”

 

Winona gritted her teeth. “So you’re just going to let him take the fall. Mister Cless, if you aren’t able to see the full picture, then that makes you willfully ignorant and just as guilty as the true murderer of this case.”

 

Cless snorted and said, “Alright then, if you’re so confident on that, even though you believe way too much in this guy, tell me this: the name of the real killer. If you can tell me that, then, I’ll work hard on this case and try my best to prove Dhaos’ innocence.”

 

The blond-haired girl smiled and said, “Good, because listen up. I saw the guy who did it and I’m the witness for the defense. Winona Pickford. Add it to the court record. Anyways, that aside, the one who really committed the murder was...”

 

When she said the name, Cless blinked, and stood there, flabbergasted. He was handed a letter, and Winona said, “Dhaos practiced writing his testimony, but in there is a hidden message he wanted to convey to whomever became his attorney, before you showed up! Sooo, please read it as well.”

 

Cless then asked, “He just gave this to you? Without asking you to throw it away or didn’t rip it up or anything?”

 

Winona said, “Yep! Well, he did ask me to throw it away, but... I couldn’t allow myself to do that. I felt like it might help, especially in your case. Since I know you still don’t believe in his innocence.”

 

...

 

Office, Day 1, Late Night

 

Cless was pouring over documents in the office, reading over the facts and circumstances behind the murder. The crime scene was, luckily, not in space, like he assumed it might’ve been. It had been conducted while the ship the Aska was still on ground and about to take off for apparently a tour vacation of the whole planet of Derris Kharlan. It was supposed to be something that bridged the two planets together and tightened their ties by maintaining a friendly atmosphere.

 

It had failed, obviously.

 

There had been an explosion, deemed done purposely in order to kill people. A letter was left afterwards, supposedly written by Dhaos himself, although he denies he did.

 

Cless paused, and rose an eyebrow.

 

The blast radius was determined to be originating from the engine room of the ship. It was recorded to have been at 10:01 am on December 25th. The blast caused the instantaneous death of many, while some were lucky to escape with minor injuries. The one who suffered the most severe injuries was a woman by the name of Mint and Dhaos himself.

 

Dio seems to be still recovering.

 

Cless paused. _Wait, what? If he was injured so badly, why is he being charged with this crime?_

_Wait..._

 

Then there were a list of names, of people who had died while they were on board. Since there were many, who died, Cless didn’t bother with those, after the name Meltia, and skipped to the few that survived. There was Winona Pickford, Mint Adenade, Trinicus Morrison, Reisen, Mars Udole, Meria, Dio, and... Dhaos.

 

It’d have made sense for Dhaos to have been on the ship himself, but still it was rather jarring to see that his name was on here. Apparently he had been visiting in an attempt to prove relations between the two planets, along with two people accompanying from his world. The name Meltia popped up again, and then there was the name Dio-- the latter of which was of course the injured survivor who wasn't in a state to testify.

 

Something about this was starting to bother Cless. It wasn’t that he thought Dhaos might be innocent, because the guy obviously wasn’t! But. He was thinking that something was going on. Maybe he should visit the site of the murder.

 

Even though it’s late... it can’t hurt.

 

...

 

Cless blinked and then he checked out the place but found that there was a lot of yellow tape everywhere. As expected, he supposed, and the blond-haired male stepped around it and found that the area where the explosion happened included being on a cliffside near the water and there was a man standing there. He had long green hair and seemed to be picking up something he was sure that was evidence, to pocket it away.

 

The blond didn’t know why but at that moment he shouted, “Hey! By the name of the law, put that back, now!”

 

The man seemed startled and quickly hurled the item to the floor, beginning to run after he said, “Drat!”

 

Cless stuck out his foot in time and the man clumsily tripped over it, causing the strange-haired man to fall flat on his face. The blond then looked down to notice his ears were sorta pointy-ish. A...half-elf still in this day and age? He blinked and then asked, “Hey, who are you?”

 

The half-elf got up to his feet before shoving Cless, shouting, his face glowing red with indignant anger as well as having a comical red mark from face-falling on his face, “How dare you?! You trip me up and then ask who I am?! Police or no, you can forget it!”

 

The man then crossed his arms, “...What else do you want from me? A name you will not receive but I don’t want you tailing me when its obvious you have questions you could ask me here.”

 

Cless can’t help but think, _What a weirdo... I feel like this guy is going to be a headache sooner or later, but I can’t figure out why._

 

Regardless, the blond asked, “So...why did you try to hide that piece of evidence?”

 

The half-elf sneered at him and replied, “Because it would make things easier for me. It matters not now, since you saw me. However, I won’t really tell anyone since it’ll wind up causing more trouble for me, and you better do the same if you know what’s good for you.”

 

Cless rose an eyebrow. _This guy sure as hell got a mouth on him._

 

Then, the defense attorney asked, “Any other reason why you’re here besides to possibly screw with the investigation?”

 

The man scoffed and then seemed pensive, as he replied, a slight rueful smile, “I was hoping someone else would come. Now that’s all. See you again-- I’ll remember you easy enough.”

 

“W-wait!”

 

The man didn’t wait and before Cless knew it he disappeared in a flash of light. Then he was gone. The blond marveled at that...magic a lost forgotten arte still able to be used. It made sense though, since he was a half-elf. Oh well, he supposed it was time to really investigate.

 

Cless quickly looked at the item the man dropped first. It seemed to be some kind of ring, small enough to be missed and certainly charred black. He sighed, figuring it probably wasn’t worth anything but pocketed it anyway. It could be nice for a review for things for court record later on.

 

The blond then looked around the whole area, noticing they still hadn’t cleared away the debris. Probably to preserve the natural state of the crash for review. He kept looking further and found a set of footprints leading to a part beyond the crash site and into shrubbery. Thereupon stopping he saw something that appeared to be a small box like object stuck in the tree.

 

_What the hell is this...? I better look closer._

 

It appeared to be an old-fashioned camera, although in much disrepair. Who even bothers to carry these things around anymore? Cless shook his head but he took it. Oh, there’s not even anything but one picture printed out. He pockets the camera and takes a look at the picture.

 

...It’s blank. He groaned and pocketed it anyways.

 

Well it doesn’t look like there’s much of anything left, and then looking over the rest of the blast side he finds nothing else of importance. He decides to call it a night and go home.

 

...

 

Very Late Night (aka Cless should be sleeping but he’s not)

 

Cless was about to sleep, but then he thought about the letter...and the one that was supposedly written by Dhaos as said in the case report. This caused the blond-haired man to take out the letter that was written by Dhaos, supposedly leaving a hidden message within. Or something to that effect.

 

Why did people suddenly think he was some kind of detective? He was a defense attorney for Martel’s sake!

 

The blond-haired man sighed though. The want to seek out justice and truth struck him as a reason to do so and push through this whole mess. He looked at the elegant writing, and thought that it was pretty considerate of Dhaos to write in english, at least. Or the usual common Aselian language. It was done neatly and in cursive.

 

That would be in a perfect world. Because for some god damned reason Dhaos wrote it in his homeland language and he wound up having to use the internet to translate it.

 

To my Employed Defender,

 

Since it seems its come to such a point, due to the situation I will tell you this.

Although I am painted as someone who had the time to plant explosives, the fact is I didn’t.

Verily, if one merely examined the places I went to, they’d find I’d have an almost-sound alibi.

Elsewhile the true criminal is escaping notice. No one belie--[the rest was crossed out].

Morever it was when I entered the engine room after an unknown man attempted to threaten the lives on board.

Even so, I have no evidence of such a thing happening, besides a witness’ testimony. Her name is Winona Pickford. With that, I leave the rest to you.

 

Sincerely,

Dhaos

 

Cless wished that the contents of that so-called other letter was privy to himself but unfortunately it seems that prosecution has no intention of unveiling that and likely copious amounts of evidence at the trial. He paused at the thought for a moment, and the words as well as thoughts began to become mixed up as he for the first time today began to doubt that Dhaos could have done such a thing. But even so, if it was someone else...his more prejudice side ruled in the end that he it was some kind of mastermind ploy and he fell asleep.

...

 

Morning, Day 2, Office

 

A certain white long-haired man with red eyes watched him.

 

Cless was rushing, overlooking documents and everything he had so far before the trial before remembering to take the few things he did have with him in a rush. The man then hurried out the door of the office to find Winona waiting for him with a smile, shouting, “Come on, you’re going to be late!”

 

Cless muttered, “Am not. Who do you think I am anyway?”

 

The girl smiled and said, “Someone who’s going to be able to save one of my best friends! With my help, of course.”

 

The blond haired male didn’t know why but he was smiling himself a little at that. Even though in his head he asked himself why he’d ever want to save a murderous killer from another planet? Regardless, he got into the car he’d parked outside the office and Winona into the passenger’s seat. She asked him, “Did you manage to undercover the message in the letter?”

 

Cless paused and when she did ask him, he began to think about it for a bit. He felt his stomach twist in the weird way that he figured shouldn’t have... and it wasn’t because of some kind of amorous feeling of some sort. It was because of the way it was written. It was short and concise, but he’d be wrong to not be able to notice the undertones of desperation when the letter was written. It began to bother him again.

 

But he had no proof that Dhaos had been telling the truth...but...even so. He wasn’t blind to the mixed signals he was getting here.

 

Winona asked, “Uh, Cless? Hello? You’ve spaced out behind the wheel and aren’t even driving off. Is everything alright in there?”

 

Cless nodded blankly, before his hands started to clutch the wheel tightly and his head to lean forward as his arms begun to shook. He was conflicted. He was used to subscribing to the easy way of thinking things through, even though he hadn’t been aware of it until now. The fact that something ‘may not be what it seems’ is not something that easily occurred to this blond.

 

Cless had always took things at face value.

 

‘What must appear to be, must be so.’

 

And of course, following in line with the status quo. He then looked over at Winona, noticing her looking concerned and smiled sheepishly before starting up the car. “Just trying to make heads or tails of things. It’s nothing. I know he made a secret message in there... but for me the truth hasn’t been uncovered as of yet. All I found last night was a charred black ring, some mysterious guy hanging around, footprints and a broken camera with a blank picture. Someone on the police force is probably not doing their job.”

 

Winona then said, looking sad, “Of course not. The people are convinced Dhaos did it and ... want it to be an easy case. Especially those in law enforcement. Anything that could make Dhaos look good in a light wouldn’t be investigated by them. That’s just how it is.”

 

Cless put the car into gear and got it started, frowning a bit. He sighed... no matter how he looked at this, it stunk. Innocent proven before guilty. That’s how it’s supposed to be even if it looks clear cut. Although his mind had a habit of being easily stuck in the same ways.

 

...

 

Courtroom Lounge, Day 2, 12:50 PM

 

Cless found that he was just in time for the court case, although before he went through the doors, Winona asked, “Could I see that photo? I need to do something real quick with it. Figures you wouldn’t know how to use it...”

 

The blond male grumbled. “I can’t be blamed if it’s an old camera. Anyway, I’m off. Wish me luck.”

 

The blond haired girl nodded vehemently. “I’ll see you in a bit! Try to hold on until I come back. Please.”

 

...

 

Court Room, Day 2, 1:05 PM

 

Cless couldn’t get Dhaos to say anything to him, the man was so despondent, that he flat out ignored everything all around him. This was going to be so much fun.

 

The judge was ready for everyone, giving his parting words, and then of course it was time for the prosecutor to give her opening statement. The woman who was the prosecuting was a pink-haired girl who seemed a little on the short side. Her name known as Arche Klein. However...Cless even opened his big mouth after she was done speaking. He said, “Wow... this is a lot less imposing than I thought.”

 

The woman pouted before doing a small movement with her hand and water splashed out of nowhere onto his face. “You’re a really cute guy but I’m not going to take any insults from the defense! Don’t underestimate me just because I’m a half-elf!”

 

Cless blinked blearily and looked to the judge, who didn’t seem even so much as bothered by the antics and then the woman...or rather Arche started off to bring her first witness, Morrison, who testified to Dhaos’ presence on the ship. He didn’t really see anything unusual however, so besides him cementing Dhaos being there in the first place, seeing him in the ballroom on December 25th at 9:35. Cless found he couldn’t really find anything to say against that.

 

Mint mentioned that she had found Dhaos when she awoke on the ground in a tree, after the explosions went off. He had been collapsed in front of the tree, and she had healed him up herself, before moving on to try to help the others since she was not only a Fashion Designer but a Cleric as well. She then said,

 

“Ah, I almost forgot to mention. Around 9:00 I saw a man with black hair heading towards the engine room. I didn’t think anything of it back then... but it was probably just a security guard. I’m sorry, that’s all I remember.”

 

The other witness, Mars Udole, was brought up himself and mentioned that he’d seen Dhaos himself near the engine room at least before 10:00 and after 9:40. He hadn’t been sure of the time.

 

The thing that made him convinced that he was being tricked again by the elegant man was when Arche revealed that the police had uncovered some sort of detonation device...with Dhaos’ fingerprints all over it near the bushes. This makes Cless think, _Why the hell would he leave such a thing lying out in the open like that? What kind of criminal am I dealing with here?!_

 

The next witness Arche brought forward, however, was a certain man the blond had seen last night... that half elf.

 

Arche smiled as she said, “If you could introduce yourself for the court, please. Stating your occupation, and stuff like that!”

 

The green-haired half-elf tossed a smirk towards Cless and this made the blond grimaced. Then he looked back at the general direction of the court. “My name is Reisen Rushion. I am the Captain of the ship, Aska. Or at least, I was. Everyone on the ship was known to I, courtesy to the attendance paper everyone had to sign. I made sure to look over it myself, no matter the many names on the list. I have a photographic memory, so this is rather easy.

 

Most of the days I spent doing my duties, and on December 25th, I happened to do my usual walk through of the ship. I always make sure that everything is in an orderly fashion, even moreso since the Prince of Derris Kharlan was attending, and I wanted to extend the fairness of making sure nothing went wrong with what I believed to be a precious guest. However... I found soon enough that I was mistaken in believing in his innocence.

 

You see, around 9:25 I happened to walk past the hall near the engine room and that’s when I saw him. I walked in there to confront him, as in to ask as to what exactly he was up to, especially since I knew that even he wasn’t supposed to be there. We got into a heated argument for about a half hour before he made a dash out of the room. I tried to chase him but that’s when the blast went off and I was blown out a window.

 

Luckily I survived after falling into the ocean and if not for the ring that had an automatic forcefield, I would've been too injured to return to land. It was a miracle.”

 

Cless began to sweatdrop. _I’m not psychic or anything, but something in there sounds like a load of bullshit..._

 

Arche then smiled and said, “Thanks for your testimony! Which brings me to mind about something. You do know how the Prince’s handwriting looks, right? After all, everyone on the Aska had to sign a piece of paper for physical proof they were there. Let’s, of course, add that to the court record.”

 

Reisen nodded with a smile and replied, “I’d recognize it within a heartbeat.”

 

Arche then presented a certain letter, saying, “This is the alleged letter Dhaos himself wrote saying he committed the crime, callously just leaving it and even staying behind probably becoming overconfident it couldn’t be proven it was him. Or something like that, hehe!”

 

Reisen took it and with just one look, nodded. “That’s his handwriting and I see he wrote it in English too.”

 

The judge then nodded. “The handwriting does seem pretty familiar...”

 

A vein popped on his forehead.

 

_That’s it, I can’t allow anymore of this to go on. At least if you’re going to go off on something, get it right!_

 

 

Cless brought forward the letter that Dhaos had written and intended to throw away. He figures the man was going to be a little embarrassed but this saved them a lot of trouble than bringing the guy up and writing a letter himself. “Look at that letter! How could you say it looks anything like his handwriting completely? Sure the signature is easy to read with how short his name is ... but did you forget one thing?”

 

Arche crossed her arms, and rose an eyebrow. “What did I even forget?”

 

Cless smirked, saying, “That obviously...Dhaos doesn’t write in English, and even if he did, it would be in cursive.”

 

Arche frowned and crossed her arms. “Sounds to me like you’re just making stuff up! If you’re going to say things like that, why don’t you provide it with real things to back it up?”

 

The judge nodded, looking seriously. “Yes, Cless, what exactly is this proof you have in mind that would prove Dhaos didn’t write this letter?”

 

“I have a letter, written by him and he was going to throw it away but I kept it. I didn’t think I’d be using it for this, though...TAKE THIS!”

 

Cless brought forth the letter, showing it all to the court. “The handwriting looks kind of similar, but it’s still too different. Dhaos writes more on the left and for some reason in this letter it’s more centered and smushed together. Even if he were in a hurry I’d think he’d make sure that it’d be a lot more neater. Plus, the signature at the bottom of that letter... isn’t even in cursive. Are you sure the police were doing their homework or did they want an easy conviction?

 

Nevermind that, if Dhaos’ fingerprints are on that detonation device you say that’s been connected to the remains of the explosives used on the ship... why need for faking a letter? Isn’t that pretty suspicious?”

 

The court was silent before Arche frowned and then said, “Well even if the letter was fake, for whatever reason, it doesn’t disprove the fact that someone saw and interacted with him at the scene of the crime! Nevermind that his fingerprints were on the item that caused the crime in the first place!”

 

Reisen said, “And I have a photographic memory, so it’s obvious we have him caught red-handed.”

 

Cless felt a vein pop on his forehead. “No you didn’t!!! You haven’t even really proven anything yet! I’M the one who has decisive proof here!”

 

_What the hell am I even saying?! I should stop... but I can’t! This just pisses me the hell off!_

 

The judge said, “I believe the defense needs to simmer down a little. What kind of point are you trying to make?”

 

Arche giggled and said, “Maybe he’s starting to crack!”

 

Cless ignored them and said, “In fact, now that I think about it... Reisen said that he saw Dhaos enter the engine room at 9:25, but Morrison said he saw him in the ballroom at 9:35... what did you think I wouldn’t notice that?!”

 

The pink haired girl said, “You’re right...maybe... Reisen just mixed up the times?”

 

Reisen said, “Ah, I could’ve did that by accident. I meant to say I saw him enter the engine room around 9:40 and argued with him for a half an hour. Is that better?”

 

Cless shook his head and said, “I’m afraid that won’t do. Even if you say you did, there’s still the fact that the ballroom was at least 3 stories down from the engine room. There’s no way he could’ve made it there in five minutes. Maybe a half hour. But... it’s kind of funny that you mention being there yourself. With that said, you could’ve planted the bombs there yourself.”

 

Arche shouted, “OBJECTION! You have no proof for that.”

 

Cless said, “He insisted he was in the engine room, at a time Dhaos couldn’t have been. How else am I supposed to point it out?”

 

The pink haired girl said, “He was doing his rounds! You have no proof that he planted the bombs in there himself.”

 

The blond haired male said, “The security would’ve noticed if he did so earlier, so obviously Reisen just waited to spring it on--”

 

At that moment, Reisen’s expression turned into one of absolute disgust as he said, “How about you shut your insolent little mouth, you fallible whelp? How dare you imply I stoop to such a low level. You don’t know shit about what you’re talking about and I suggest for your own sake that you quiet yourself unless you want to suffer the consequences.”

 

Cless heard Dhaos finally speak up, asking, “Are you threatening him? What mind of you are you in to believe you’re in the right to do such a thing?”

 

The judge banged his hammer as the court had gone into a literal loud uproar. “Order, order in the court! I will tolerate this chaos no longer. Reisen, refrain from making threats, and please get your testimony in order. Cless, if you’re going to make a claim make sure it isn’t baseless conjecture. Understand?”

 

Cless crossed his arms and huffed. Dhaos looked at him with a curious expression, and for some reason that calmed him a down a little. Said younger blond doesn’t even know what had gotten into him all of a sudden. He just wanted to prove a point...that’s all.

 

Reisen scoffed and said, “Fine. I didn’t met up with Dhaos at all around that time. It was much later. At 9:50, that is. I didn’t argue with him. I hid. Do you want to know why?”

 

Arche smiled and said, “Please, enlighten the court.”

 

The green haired male replied, “Around this time I had heard news or rumors that someone would attempt to sabotage the ship. When I snuck into the engine room, he was already in there, having finished his deed... or perhaps... because he had someone working with him. Indeed, I saw there was another man in the room and he had black hair. I only saw his back, but I am sure if I saw him I could identify him. The next moment was a blur because of the explosives going off and myself being propelled through a window. ”

 

Cless facepalmed. Although he paused, thinking...maybe he could make sense of this. He came to an idea and asked, “Wait, if that’s true...then this man... was likely the same man Mint said she saw go into the engine room.”

 

Dhaos quietly interjected, “That’s correct.”

 

The other blond looked at Dhaos and asked, “So...who’s this man?”

 

Said Prince said, “A man who shouldn’t have even been on board in the first place, yet was. The rest... the how and why is up to you to figure out, if you truly wish to undercover the mystery.”

 

Cless gave Dhaos the evil eye and the other man rose an eyebrow. This just made the defense attorney sigh. _Sometimes I think I’m not cut out for this...but that’s not something a hero would say! Er, or defender or justice._

 

Dhaos stared at him and said, “I’m sure there’s something else you can think of. Perhaps something that was said earlier. Use your head for once.”

 

Cless glared at him. _Oh I’ll use my head alright... to butt my head against yours!_

 

The blond haired defense attorney searched vehemently through the papers on his desk. Maybe he could find something else instead. But his mind was already focusing on what Dhaos said, much to his own annoyance. It was so obviously his defendant, who else would have his fingerprints on the device and not have done it?

 

Arche said, “Well, it seems we’re done with this cross-examination, we can move onto the defendant’s testimony.”

 

Device...wait, when did they even find the damn thing again? Maybe, maybe if he just kept poking around and guessing there he could find something.

 

In the meanwhile, Cless coughed and then said, “Well, Dhaos, it’s your time, go ahead.”

 

Dhaos then began to recount his own story.

 

“I won’t bother with superfluous details. I will simply say on the early morning of the human holiday that you call ‘Christmas Day’, I received an anonymous note underneath my door. It detailed that if I did not come to the engine room by myself before 10:00, the ship will be forced to blow up. I took the risk upon myself that it was someone out for my head...even so, I couldn’t have imagined this.

 

I found the man heading towards the engine room and I followed him. I spoke to him before he retreated further into the room and he... must have hid somewhere or used the teleporter to escape. He was no longer on the ship. The problem is that the explosions went off at this time and I was hit with a flying debris before the rest hit me.

 

I was unconscious for 4 hours after that. The medical records and what Mint has said herself can back this up. I’m not sure how those fingerprints became apparent on that device, however... I didn’t kill anyone on that ship.”

 

Then, something occurred to Cless. The blond asked, “Wait. Say...what was the timeframe of the detonation device being discovered?”

 

Arche smiled and said, “I was afraid you’d never ask. According to the police investigation report, the device was found 2 hours  and 30 minutes after the explosion. It was found right in front of the tree.”

 

Cless then said, “And...this device wasn’t exactly small either. Especially since it was 30 by 30 inches equally... errr recording to the report. If you remember correctly, Dhaos was found unconscious underneath the tree, and since it’s on the edge of the cliff there’s no way he could’ve been found there.

 

Dhaos couldn’t have brought it there himself or left it because Mint would’ve noticed it. Especially something that is ‘bright red’. The real criminal probably wiped his hands all over while he was at the hospital. ”

 

Arche raised an eyebrow, asking, “Where’s your proof? This is actually just getting into conjecture territory here!’

 

Cless shouted, “Objection! Dhaos was unconscious for four hours and Mint nor neither of the investigation teams noticed anything until all of the survivors were taken away? Not to mention 2 hours which no one reported seeing an item like that out in the open until way later. I think... it was planted evidence.”

 

The pink haired girl replied, “As much as I’d like to say I’d agree with you, I can’t! It still doesn’t explain him getting his prints all over the device. I think this is the end of your rope, Cless. You tried very hard I’ll admit, but...you’ve still got a long way to go! Judge, would you please?”

 

The judge nodded. “This has gone on for long enough.”

 

Cless screamed, “WAAAAAAAIT!!”

 

Dhaos stared at him and so did everyone else. He asked, “Did you come up with something, Cless?”

 

The blond whispered to the taller one, “Nope.”

 

The Prince facepalmed.

 

The judge asked, “Well?

 

Cless held up a finger, saying, “Ah, well. um...er... there’s something I’m thinking of right now! Juuuust give meeeee a few minutes...”

 

Arche pouted and said, “Stop stalling, you butthead!”

 

The judge shook his head, and said, “I’m not going to wait any longer. I’ve already decided that the verdict is Guilt--”

 

“OBJECTION!!!!!”

 

Everyone blinked in shock before Winona was panting, holding a picture. “You can’t just do that yet. The defense has one more piece of evidence, and I’ve finally found it... it’s the picture of the criminal in action.”

 

The judge paused and then sighed. “Considering the unique and difficult circumstances of this trial... I’ll let it in.”

 

Arche groaned. “But--”

 

The judge banged his gavel. “Defense, present this piece of evidence before the court, if you would?”

 

The blond-haired girl chirped, “Of course!”

 

Cless stared at her. _Hey, I’m the defense attorney here!_

 

Then once the picture fell into his hands, he saw it was of someone’s back with black hair, but in his right hand was the device. He was standing before Dhaos, in a hospital room. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

 

“...”

 

Damnit, they were so close, and yet...Cless didn’t even know who this was.

 

 

Reisen suddenly said, “I recognize that man. He’s the same man in the room with Dhaos on the ship. In fact... I know his name. He’s Mars Udole, Commander of the police force.”

 

Said man spoke up suddenly. “Reisen, you rat bastard! Why’d you have to say that?! We were supposed to be in this together. You were supposed to cover me!”

 

Dhaos scoffed, saying, “Most humans are always so arrogant, believing they’re going to get whatever they wish. Honestly...urgh.”

 

Cless turned his head to look over at the other blond male, asking, “Hey are you alright?”

 

Winona hurried to them and asked, “Dhaos? Are you...?”

 

The blond-haired prince muttered that he was doing fine. Before adding, “Sick of this nonsense. I’m going back to Derris Kharlan and never coming back.”

 

Arche blinked blearily, asking, “Okay...so what even is going on? One of my witnesses committed the murder?”

 

Reisen seemed to start to back away from the stand and said, “Yes. Of course I was involved, because my sis--”

 

Just then Mars whipped out his gun, shooting a certain green haired-half elf in the forehead before turning to shoot at Cless, getting the blond-haired male once in the shoulder and then once in the right arm. The next bullet that hit him made him black out. There would’ve been more if Winona hadn’t tackled the crazy man to the floor.

 

...

 

Hospital, December 31st, 10:00 AM

 

Cless opened his eyes and took a look around before he saw that there were two other blondes in the room, besides a certain blue-haired male, the three of them speaking to each other. But when he groaned, the three of them were instantly in his face. The young blond haired male sighed and said, “Okay guys give me some space...”

 

Then Cless asked, “Oh and is the other guy who got shot...?”

 

Winona answered, “Nope he’s in a coma. Hopefully we’ll get some answers if he ever wakes up.”

 

Chester and Winona looked at each other before they suddenly decided to leave the room. Cless looked over to see that there was a pot of flowers in Dhaos’ hands. Anemones. He squinted before saying sarcastically, “Thanks for your faith in me living through this ordeal.”

 

“...”

 

Cless sighed. “You’re not gonna say anything? My best friend and yours left the room to us because I’m gonna guess you wanted to muster up the--”

 

Dhaos interceded quietly, his eyes looking at him softly, “... Thank you. I do not know how else to express my gratitude. This is likely not enough.”

 

The younger blond said, looking to the side, “I didn’t do it for you. I just... didn’t want to do the wrong thing.”

 

Dhaos asked, a vague sadness coming into his voice, “Do you believe you did the right thing, then?”

 

_Damnit all, I hate it... everything I know has been turned on its head and I can’t even pretend to dislike the guy anymore!_

 

Cless looked back at Dhaos, and he’s withholding his answer but it isn’t really out of spite. He sees the look on his face, and it’s one of concern as well as a hint of anxiety. He reaches out to the man and the taller blond stares at it before hesitantly taking hold of it with one hand. “Yes I think I did. I doubted it for a moment but...that was just me being silly, I guess. You know what? I...I guess I can say I did do it for you. When you went quiet and sunk into a silent despair while everyone was getting all the information wrong I think I really wanted to show you that I could do it.”

 

“Oh?”

 

Cless snorted and said, “You look happier at hearing that. It’s kind of... nice looking on you.”

 

Dhaos blinked, staring at him, and tried to smile. “I should hope so. If you want, however, since I and Winona are heading back to Derris Kharlan you can accompany myself for awhile. You can even bring that annoying friend of yours.”

 

Cless sweatdropped. “He’s not annoying!”

 

Dhaos said, “Yes he is.”

 

“No he isn’t.”

 

“Yes he is.”

 

“No.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“No.”

 

Chester came in with Winona, saying, “I’m going to side with Cless on this. If you really want to go on a date with my best friend so bad you have to at least not try to get on my bad side.”

 

Cless blinked. “...?”

 

Dhaos lapsed into a heavy silence, before blushing a little. “... It is not like that. So, quiet, you.”

 

It took Cless a moment before he blushed too. “W-What?! Yeah it isn’t besides it’s not like I really love him or anything...he’s just... he’s just Dhaos!”

 

Chester snorted.

 

Winona then burst into giggling. “I think this is going to be a fun vacation!”

 


End file.
